


Relief

by gingayellow



Category: Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 22:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3871492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/gingayellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When royal pressures prove to be too much for Prince Geki, his bodyguard Goushi finds a way to help him relax. [Geki/Goushi, AU]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relief

**Author's Note:**

> AU.

Title: Relief  
Fandom: Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger  
Characters/Pairing: Geki/Goushi  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine.  
Warnings: None  
Notes: AU.

Geki was tempted to tear the crown from his head, and toss it at the wall. However, that would have only made a mess for some poor servant to clean later. So he resigned himself to removing it, resting it on the night table before he collapsed on the bed.

He wasn’t a fool. Burai and their father had been arguing for as long as Geki could remember. And while their father had (mostly) been in the right, some of the things he said to Burai, his own son… Geki’s older brother…

There was a knock at the door.

“I’m fine,” he said to whoever it was, fighting to keep his tone level. “You’re dismissed from service for tonight.”

“Geki. It’s Goushi.”

Geki felt some strange mix of relief and embarrassment as he said, “Come in.” As Goushi entered, looking much too worried for his own good, embarrassment took over.

“I’m sorry.” Geki tried to smile as Goushi sat next to him on the bed. “I’m fairly sure that comforting a prince after his temper tantrum isn’t among a bodyguard’s duties.”

Goushi shrugged. “I’m here to protect you from harm. That includes further emotional distress.”

“Yes, but.” Why did Goushi have to be so forgiving about these things? “That’s not how I want you to see me or my family.”

“Geki.” Goushi touched his arm gently. “Fathers and sons argue. It happens.”

“Yes, but most fathers aren’t also the king and need to set an example.” Geki rested his face in his hands. It was not a princely action, but he was tired, and Goushi would understand. “Who says that to his own son? That he wishes—” His voice died.

“That you had been the eldest son, so Burai couldn’t inherit the throne?”

“I know my brother is, well, bold. And that he’s open in his critiques of the court. There are things in his behavior that could stand correcting.”

“And yet.”

“He’s also popular with the people, and is the reason we won our last war.” Geki glanced up at Goushi. “He’s going to be a good king. But he keeps rising to Father’s bait, and—and—”

“I’m sorry, for what good it does,” Goushi said after a long silence. He was now rubbing Geki’s back. “It’s not fair that your father dragged you into the argument. Although I think after what you said to him, he’s going to rethink that strategy.” There was almost a chuckle after that.

Geki managed to smile this time. “I can only hope.”

Goushi stood up, and offered a hand. “Geki. Why don’t we go for a walk?”

“All right.” He needed to clear his head. “It’s late, though. Where are we going?”

Goushi led him outside the room. “You’ll see.”

\--

It wasn’t on the castle grounds, but it was nearby, so the walk wasn’t too long. As Geki took in his surroundings, he could see why Goushi had thought of this place. It was quiet and the forest was so dense, they couldn’t see the castle or any other buildings. It was like they were the only people in the world.

“Well,” and Goushi waved an arm. “What do you think?”

Geki leaned against a tree. “I think it’s lovely. Although I’m not sure why you couldn’t just say we were going to the forest.”

Goushi smiled. “You’ll see in a moment.”

It was just one or two pinpoints of light at first. Like stars coming out at night. But then, slowly, there were enough fireflies to make the forest almost as bright as day. They moved in a lazy dance around them and the trees.

“Goushi,” Geki breathed. “This is amazing.”

“I thought you might like it.” Goushi took Geki’s face in his hands.

Geki relaxed for the first time all day. “I wish we could stay here forever.”

“If I could, I would take you from the castle and—hey, why are you laughing?”

Geki tried to stop, really. “F-Forgive me. But you’re just _adorable_ when you’re that serious—”

“I’m your bodyguard,” Goushi huffed. “That means keeping you safe from situations that distress you.”

“I know. And thank you.” Geki kissed him quickly. “It’s nice to know I have someone at court on my side.”

“Always.” Goushi held him close.

“Thank you. Now let’s go home.”

“Are you sure? We can stay longer, if you want.”

“I’m sure.” Geki took his hand. “It doesn’t seem as bad as it did before.”


End file.
